Opera time table W09/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 23.02.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:00 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 03:04 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 06:05 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 09:23 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 10:27 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 13:22 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 14:39 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 16:48 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 18:07 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 20:45 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 24.02.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:26 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 04:05 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:09 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 09:21 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 12:09 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:02 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 18:45 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Triomphe de l'Amour (2002) Accord (F) 20:54 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme (2001) Accord (F) 22:40 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 25.02.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:10 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 02:36 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 04:14 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 08:51 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 12:30 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 15:05 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 18:34 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 21:00 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 22:48 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Der Schauspieldirektor (1968) Brilliant (D) 23:51 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) 26.02.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:27 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 04:31 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 06:50 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 09:14 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 11:30 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 13:18 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Dinorah (1979) Opera Rara (F) 16:03 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) 19:25 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 21:46 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 23:55 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 27.02.2015 - Friday/Freitag 02:14 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 04:23 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 06:08 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 08:31 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 11:00 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 13:34 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:51 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 17:40 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 19:19 Giacomo Puccini - Le Villi (1994) Nuova Era (I) 20:28 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 21:27 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 23:45 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 28.02.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:35 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 03:52 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 05:50 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 08:26 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 10:58 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 12:51 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 15:00 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 16:37 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 19:40 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 20:48 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 22:40 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 01.03.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:02 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 01:48 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 03:41 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 05:44 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 07:17 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 09:07 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 10:53 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 13:10 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 14:57 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 17:30 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 19:01 Othmar Schoeck - Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) 19:58 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 22:01 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 09/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015